Seorang Sadis Bahkan Bisa Terkena Flu Musim Panas, Lho!
by Gura-san
Summary: Manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Salah satunya adalah tidak menjaga kesehatan seperti seseorang yang tampan nan sadis satu ini. Jadi, jangan remehkan demam di musim panas, ya! / Kembali setelah hiatus lama! / RnR minna?


Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat menentukan bagi Shinsengumi. Ya, ini lah malam dimana operasi _penggrebekan_ markas Joui dilaksanakan. Tentu saja sang wakil komandan iblis Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro lah, yang memimpin pelaksanaan operasi tersebut. Ia sudah mengerahkan beberapa divisi yang diperintahkan untuk mengepung semua jalan keluar, sekecil apapun, yang dapat membuat para teroris itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur.

Sekarang Hijikata Toushirou, bersama dengan divisi satu—yang langsung dipimpin oleh sang ketua, Okita Sougo, menyergap jalan masuk utama tempat para Joui berkumpul. Hijikata memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling, dan begitu dirasa aman untuk menyergap, ia langsung melirik ke arah Okita yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Namun pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa sang ketua divisi satu itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Oi, Sougo. Bersiaplah untuk menembakkan peluru peringatan," ujar Hijikata dengan gerakan mata yang masih awas mengawasi pergerakan para Joui yang sedang berkumpul di dalam sebuah ruangan.

Okita hanya terdiam, namun ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menembak dengan basoka yang ia tenteng sejak tadi.

Hijikata merasa ada yang aneh. Walaupun tidak memandang ke arah Okita, ia merasa arah basoka tersebut telah mengarah ke dirinya, bukan mengarah ke tempat Joui berada. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati moncong basoka milik Okita hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan wajah memerah, jari Okita sudah menekan pelatuk basoka, disusul dengan puntung rokok Hijikata yang terjatuh ke tanah. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Hijikata bisa mendengar apa yang Okita ucapkan walaupun terdengar begitu samar.

"Mati kau, Katsura!"

Detik berikutnya sebuah ledakan hebat meramaikan suasana _penggrebekan_ malam itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gura-san**

 **presents**

 **.**

 **Seorang Sadis Bahkan Bisa Terkena Flu Musim Panas, Lho!**

 **.**

 **(!) WARNING : typo(s), OOCness**

 **.**

 **The characters belong to Gori—Sorachi Hideaki** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau ikut!"

"Kalau aku bilang enggak, ya enggak!"

"Pokoknya. Aku. Mau. Ikut- _aru_!"

Gintoki begitu geram melihat tingkah gadi—bocah dihadapannya itu. "Apa kau tidak ingat musim panas tahun lalu?"

"Itu benar, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi juga ikut menimpali, "bagaimana kalau kau ambruk seperti waktu itu*?"

"Bukannya itu karena kalian yang mengambil payungku?" bantah Kagura kesal.

"I-itu memang benar," ujar Shinpachi sedikit bersalah, "tetapi sekarang sedang musim panas dan cuacanya tidak kalah panas seperti tahun lalu!"

"Pokoknya aku mau ikut!"

Gintoki menghela napas panjang. Salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai adalah menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Kagura. Dahi pria berambut keperakan itu sedikit mengernyit. Apa ini sudah waktunya?—mengingat Kagura telah beranjak menjadi seorang gadis remaja. Hmm… apa itu namanya? Masa pemberontakan dalam pencarian jati diri dimasa remaja yang menggairahkan?

"Dengar, Kagura…" ujar Gintoki berusaha menjelaskan, "…pekerjaan ini tidak membutuhkan waktu lama! Kau hanya perlu jaga rumah dan duduk ma—"

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, namun hal itu tak menghilangkan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu dengan menatap tajam Gintoki.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah sendiri! Kalian bahkan mengajak Sadaharu untuk ikut melakukan pekerjaan- _aru!_ "

"Apa boleh buat, Sadaharu ikut membantu untuk—"

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

"Bukankah klien bilang membutuhkan tiga orang Yorozuya untuk melakukan pekerjaan?" dalih Kagura kembali.

"Bukannya sudah tiga orang? Ada aku, Shinpachi, dan juga Sadaha—"

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

"BERISIK! BISA NGGAK, SIH TUNGGU SEBENTAR?!" jerit Gintoki kesal yang terganggu akan suara bel itu sedari tadi dengan menggeser pintu rumah dengan kesal. Kekesalannya _makin_ menjadi begitu melihat sosok yang telah mengganggu kediaman Yorozuya-nya itu.

"Oi, Shinpachi, bukannya hari ini giliranmu yang membuang sampah? Tapi kenapa sampahnya masih ada disini?"

"Emang aku sampah?! Kau itu yang sampah! Sampah masyarakat!" balas sosok orang itu kesal.

"Lho? Hijikata-san? Tumben sekali kau berkunjung kesini." Ujar Shinpachi. Dahinya mengernyit begitu melihat sosok seorang lagi dan tengah dibopong oleh Hijikata. "O-Okita-san?"

Hijikata menghela napas, lalu berdehem kecil.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian…"

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau ingin menitipkan Okita-san disini?" ujar Shinpachi mengklarifikasi seluruh penjelasan Hijikata yang telah diceritakan sebelumnya. "Tetapi bukannya markas Shinsengumi memiliki klinik sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak dirawat disana saja?"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Tetapi…" Hijikata kembali menghela napas, "selama aku berada di satu tempat yang dekat dengannya—misalnya didalam markas yang sama, ia akan selalu mengira aku adalah Katsura."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya demamnya kali ini membuat Sougo berhalusinasi. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran terhadap kelompok Joui dan disaat itulah ia menganggap aku (orang yang paling dibencinya) adalah Katsura." jelas Hijikata. "ia bahkan menganggap Yamazaki kecoak terbang sehingga menyemprotkan obat serangga tiap kali mereka bertemu."

"Segitunya?!" ujar Shinpachi ber- _tsukkomi_ ria. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa kasihan melihat Yamazaki dianggap serendah itu.

"Oi, oi, oi, Toshi-kun," Gintoki menatap tajam Hijikata, "kau kira kami tempat penitipan anak atau semacamnya, hah?"

"T-tenang dulu, Gin-san…" ujar Shinpachi berusaha menenangkan.

"Kami bahkan tidak punya _futon_ ekstra untuk menampung bocah sadis itu disini!"

"Gin-san!"

"Kalau soal bayaran, tenang saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya." ujar Hijikata sembari mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisikan uang dari balik _kimono_ miliknya.

"Shinpachi! Keluarkan _futon_ -mu dari dalam lemari! Biarkan Okita-kun menginap disini dan kau pulang saja tidur di rumahmu malam ini!"

"GIN-SAN?!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meminta bantuan kalian, Yorozuya. Tetapi malam ini seluruh unit divisi Shinsengumi akan beroperasi besar-besaran sehingga kami kekurangan orang untuk menjaganya."

"Itu benar, _Hijikata-san~,_ " ujar Gintoki tertawa renyah, "Tenang saja, kami memiliki penjaga yang kuatnya sama dengan satu pasukan milikmu, _ne~_ , Kagura?"

Mata Shinpachi menyipit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan melihat bos payahnya yang langsung berubah sikap 360 derajat begitu melihat bayaran yang cukup tinggi—tentu saja dibayar tunai—dan sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"T-Tunggu sebentar, Gin-chan!" emosi Kagura kembali menaik, "kenapa kau yang memutuskan sendiri dengan seenaknya- _aru_? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku ingin tinggal di rumah—terlebih lagi harus merawat makhluk yang derajatnya lebih rendah daripada kacamata Shinpachi- _aru_?!"

"K-kau berlebihan, Kagura-chan—oi, jangan remehkan kacamataku, ya!"

"Itu benar, Kagura," Gintoki berbisik kearah telinga gadis itu, "kau tidak lihat ketebalan amplop itu? Mungkin itu bisa menambah jatah porsi makanmu selama tiga bulan!"

Kagura mendecih pelan. Pendiriannya sedikit tergoyahkan mendengar rayuan Gintoki yang terdengar seperti lagu merdu di telinganya.

"Oi, Mayo, kalau harus sampai segitunya untuk menjaga si sialan itu, kenapa kau tidak mengirimkannya saja ke rumah sakit? Bukankah itu lebih aman?" tanya Kagura heran.

Hijikata menghela napas pelan, "kami, Shinsengumi, tidak bisa melakukannya," ujar Hijikata sembari meraih bungkus rokok dari dalam _kimono-_ nya, "kau tahu… akhir-akhir ini terdapat sebuah sindikat yang tengah mengincar polisi yang sedang terluka. Dua bulan kemarin sudah jatuh tiga korban bawahan kami yang diracuni melalui selang infus di rumah sakit hingga meregang nyawa."

"A-apa motif mereka sampai melakukan hal licik seperti itu?" tanya Shinpachi yang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hijikata.

"Entahlah," jawab Hijikata, "bukankah para penjahat selalu memiliki dendam dengan kami, para polisi?"

"I-itu benar sekali…"

"Kau dengar itu, _China_ _musume_?" ujar Hijikata sembari mengeluarkan asap rokok tipis dari mulutnya, "maka dari itu aku butuh bantuan kalian, Yorozuya. Dia memang menyebalkan, tetapi dia salah satu anggota terbaik Shinsengumi. Jadi kami harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tenang saja, Hijikata-san! Kami akan menjaganya dengan baik," ujar Shinpachi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," ujar Hijikata seraya berdiri dari sofa, "hanya ini urusanku datang kemari. Selebihnya aku serahkan kepada kalian. _Jaa._ "

.

Dan Hijikata Toushiro pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kediaman Yorozuya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Well, I'm back setelah sekian lama hiatus. Untuk** _ **Balada Keluarga Okita the series**_ **akan segera menyusul dan masih dalam tahap pembuatan cerita (kalau banyak respon positif akan author publish secepatnya~).**

 **Saya selaku author mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! (cerita ini aman dikonsumsi disaat masih berpuasa, kok!** **)**

 **.**

 **Review, minna?  
**


End file.
